Tunas
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Jika kalian bertanya pada ketua klan Uzumaki dan istrinya, mereka akan menjawab bahwa putra mereka, Boruto lah yang menamai adik bayinya. [Sunshine Family OS]


**Tunas**

* * *

Tidak seperti yang mereka hadapi ketika masa Boruto, proses kedatangan anak kedua mereka di luar rencana. Bahkan hingga membawa pulang gadis mungil yang belum mempunyai nama ke rumah kecil mereka.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak menurunkan kebahagiaan yang semakin memenuhi tiap sudut rumah Naruto dan Hinata Uzumaki. Naruto, Hinata dan Boruto memanggil bayi kecil dengan rambut segelap malam seperti sang ibu yang muncul di kehidupan mereka dengan sebutan "adik bayi" Naruto yang masih merupakan Shinobi aktif nampak tidak bisa menghapus cengirannya, dan setiap kali ia berhasil pulang ke rumah, ia hanya akan menggendong adik bayi di dalam pelukannya kemana-mana.

Boruto yang masih sering tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan adik bayinya tersebut. Perhatian kedua orang tuanya sering berpusat kepada sosok mungil yang kerjanya hanya bisa menangis dan merintih dengan suara kecil. Di dalam benak balita berumur tiga tahun itu, sang adik bayi menyita perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Boruto sering menghindar ketika sang adik berada dalam ruangan yang sama, ia mengaburkan dirinya ke halaman belakang, dekat kebun kecil yang dijadikan taman menanam bunga oleh orang tuanya.

Sudah menjadi informasi umum di kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto dan Hinata menyukai aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan merawat tanaman dan bunga. Naruto tidak sungkan untuk berbicara kepada tanaman yang ia rawat. Kebiasaan kecilnya yang imut itu selalu ditiru oleh replikanya, Boruto kecil berumur tiga tahun yang sedang aktif-aktifnya menyerap seluruh informasi yang dunia suguhkan.

Sang balita berjongkok di depan gundukan tanah kecil; tunas hijau terang muncul dari permukaannya, bersebelahan dengan plank kayu kecil bergambar bunga matahari. Inilah tanaman yang paling Boruto sukai. Bibit bunga matahari ini adalah tanaman yang pertama kali ia tanam sendiri, diarahkan oleh ayah dan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tak sabar agar Himawari-tan untuk tumbuh menjulang melewati tinggi tubuhnya, seperti yang ada di taman di rumah kakeknya!

"Himawari-tan, Himawari-tan, lekas tumbuh, julang tinggi!" Ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu kecil, seperti yang pernah ayahnya lakukan.

"Boruto?" Ketika Boruto berbalik, ia menemukan ayahnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum.

"Tocchan!" Ujarnya kaget, lalu memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Hehe, Boruto. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baru saat itu Boruto menyadari keberadaan sosok mungil dibalik kain selimut lembut yang tengah digendong sang ayah dalam tangannya. Sang pria muda pun tidak melewatkan pandangan putra kecilnya yang langsung berubah tidak nyaman.

"Menyanyi. Untuk tunas." Ujar Boruto kemudian, sedikit menurunkan suaranya.

"Ya? Boleh aku dan adik bayi ikut?"

Boruto ingin sekali menjawab tidak, tapi ia tahu jika ia mulai mengamuk atau melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya seperti yang kemarin, ia hanya akan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh orang tua-nya; seperti ia tidak bisa didengar (walau kemudian pada akhirnya ibunya memeluknya erat dalam diam)

Ayahnya mengambil posisi duduk pada rumput di sebelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Boruto. Sang balita bisa menangkap wajah mungil adik bayi di dalam dekapan sang ayah.

"Boruto gak suka adik bayi ya?"

Boruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Berisik."

Ayahnya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu tahu, dulu kamu juga pernah sekecil ini?"

"Gak mungkin! Boruto gede!" Ujarnya mempraktekkan ukuran yang ia maksud dengan tangannya. Ayahnya semakin menyengir lebar.

"Tapi dulu seperti ini, sebelum tumbuh besar."

"Tumbuh?" Boruto berhenti menggerakkan tangannya hanya untuk menaruh jemarinya di dagu dalam kebingungan.

"Yep." Sang ayah menatap adik bayi dengan penuh ketenangan.

"Kayak tunas?"

"Yap,"

"Dedek bayi kayak tunas?"

"Emmm..." Pria dengan rambut pirang terang di hadapannya hanya bisa terlihat ragu dan tak yakin namun terus tersenyum pada proses berfikir putranya.

"Kalau dinyanyiin bisa gede? Bisa diajak main?"

"Iya, kalau udah gede ya. Sekarang masih belum bisa..." Ujar ayahnya masih tersenyum pelan.

Boruto berdiri lebih dekat ke dekapan ayahnya, memandangi wajah adik bayi yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Himawari... Himawari-tan..." Ia mulai bernyanyi.

"Himawari ya..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan cengiran yang muncul tiba-tiba di atas wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Muncul suara dari belakang mereka. Ibunya baru keluar dari ruang tengah melewati pintu geser kaca, terlihat anggun dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat lemas dibelakang melambai mengikuti angin pelan.

"Kaacchan!" "Hinata!" Ujar kedua pria yang paling disayangi oleh seorang Hinata Uzumaki.

"Boruto... Hari ini sangat hebat!"

Boruto menatap ayahnya yang tengah berbicara pada ibunya dengan bingung.

"Hm?" Ibunya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Boruto berdiri di antara kedua orang tuanya, yang kini, wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh tingginya dengan wajahnya.

"Boruto memberikan ide nama yang sangat indah, Hinata! Kau takkan percaya!"

"Benarkah? Hebat, Boru-nii!" Puji ibunya yang kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia masih ingat pertama kali ibunya mulai memanggilnya Boru-nii adalah ketika ia pertama kali bertemu adik bayi di rumah sakit.

"Mulai sekarang, nama adik bayi... Himawari. Hima-tan." Ayahnya menyengir lebar.

"Eh? Himawari nama sama dengan Himawari-tan!" Ujarnya.

"Makanya, kita panggil dia Hima-tan!" Ayahnya menjawab memajukan tubuhnya singkat untuk menunjukkan Himawari yang sudah bangun hanya untuk bergerak kecil di dalam selimutnya. Sang bayi masih belum bisa membuka matanya lebar.

"Supaya dia bisa tumbuh besar, dan mulai bermain dengan Boruto, ya kan?"

Tanya ayahnya.

Boruto menatap sesaat ke arah sang bayi. Tidak mengerti keberadaan sosok baru yang ia tidak sadari akan menjadi keberadaan konstan dalam hidupnya. Ia ragu-ragu mendekati sang bayi. Menaruh tangannya di salah satu tangan gembul Himawari. Gadis mungil itu tanpa membuka mata meraih jemari Boruto yang kemudian digenggam erat.

Boruto tersenyum. Mungkin keberadaan adik bayi tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Boruto mau coba memegang Hima-chan?" Tanya ibunya.

Ia tidak menjawab, namun ia sudah ditarik sang ayah ke dalam dekapan pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Sekarang ia duduk di rerumputan, duduk di antara paha besar milik ayahnya yang tengah menurunkan adik bayi dari tangannya ke dekapan Boruto.

Ibunya membantu meletakkan tangannya di atas paha, untuk menopang kepala Hima-chan yang bisa sangat kalem melewati seluruh aktifitas ini.

Entah beberapa lama waktu berlalu dalam kepala sang balita, namun Boruto tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah bayi yang kini tengah tidur di rerumputan, dengan kepala yang ditopang di atas pahanya.

Bunyi suara kamera telepon genggam membuatnya mendongak melihat ibunya tengah mengambil foto dirinya, Hima-chan dan sang ayah. Namun ia tidak perduli dan kembali melihat ke arah sang bayi.

Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada bayi ini dan kenapa bayi ini tidak bisa langsung diajak main. Namun ia mulai mengerti kenapa ayahnya selalu menggendong Hima-chan. Hima-chan sangat-sangat lucu, pikir benaknya saat itu.

Ia tidak tahu ia akan menarik kata-kata itu beberapa tahun lagi, ketika ia dihadapi realita tentang Himawari Uzumaki, dihari ayahnya dilantik sebagai Nanadaime Hokage.

* * *

words count: 1.054 words

 **A/N:** Omake-nya wqwqwq. Mereferensikan OVA terbaru Naruto.

Jangan lupa review! Akan sangat membantu saya lebih produktif dan bersemangat!


End file.
